Flexible RTV moisture curing polymers have been known in the art as useful adhesives, coatings, potting compounds and sealants. Silicones, urethanes, silicone/urethanes, silicone/acrylates to name a few general classes, have been widely used.
The flexibility and strength of RTV polymers will largely depend on their backbone, the relative amounts of hard and soft segments present, and the presence of strength enhancing additives such as fillers.
Often, flexible RTV polymers suffer from lack of adequate physical properties such as tensile strength. The present invention seeks to provide a convenient, cost efficient method of preparing triblock copolymers which cure under ambient conditions to provide high strength, yet flexible materials.